1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for mediating requests for service (below, service requests) simultaneously transferred from a plurality of service request sources. The present invention is advantageously used for a packet exchange system in a data communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a control system for mediating service requests in a data communication system, particularly, in a packet exchange system. This system assigns a few resources to a plurality of service request sources in accordance with evaluation of the priority for each service request source.
When a plurality of service request sources, for example, input ports of the packet exchange system, simultaneously require use of a particular resource, it is necessary to mediate the service requests from the service request sources in accordance with the priority order thereof. This mediation significantly influences the service rate for the service request source so that the result of the mediation also influence the throughput of the system. Accordingly, it is necessary to effectively mediate the service request in the data communication system, particularly, in the packet exchange system.